Stringed instruments, such as electric guitars have incorporated devices to vary the tension of the strings to change the pitch of the strings. One such tool is a conventional tremolo and a bridge assembly, wherein the tremolo can be moved while a musician is playing the instrument to change the pitch of the strings. Many conventional tremolo arms, however, are rotatable attached to the bridge by screwing the end of the tremolo arm into a threaded hole in the bridge assembly. Over time and through use, the threads on the tremolo arm and the bridge assembly wear, and the tremolo loosens and develops excessive travel or “slop” during use. The process of screwing the tremolo arm into the place can be slow or inconvenient. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved tremolo system.